


Are you thinking of me?

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, There's a lot of texting though, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: He said he had insomnia. He said it hurt to breathe. And while he imagined Deidara lying in his bed with eyes wide open, Obito didn't know whether to feel flattered or guilty knowing that he was the cause of all his problems.





	Are you thinking of me?

"We're going to work well and without arguments," Sasori said.

"Fine, hm," Deidara replied.

"We're not going to raise our voices to each other."

"Agreed."

"I don't want to hear you complaining."

"I don't wanna hear you either."

"You're going to do everything I say."

"Hold on, who decided you'd be in charge?"

Sasori gave him a long, killing glare.

"I said I don't want to hear you complaining."

He didn't understand why the essay had to be done be in pairs. He was perfectly capable of doing it alone and Deidara was too rebellious for his liking. But he wasn't gonna risk his academic performance just for Deidara. That was a no-no.

"Then don't make me do it, hm."

"You're behaving like an idiot just because we didn't choose the topic you wanted."

"Superflat is superior, everyone knows that, Danna."

"Nobody knows that Deidara, because it's not true. And if you don't get serious at once I'll do the work alone and I won't write your name on the credits."

Deidara smiled smugly.

"Then you'll fail and I'll laugh," he said, turning around and leaving the room.

"You won't dare to actually leave."

A Sudden worry invaded Sasori. Knowing Deidara, he was very capable of failing on purpose only to make him fail too. It sounded like something he would do. He wanted to strangle him.

"Don't have a heart attack, Danna. I just need a piss, "he said from the hallway.

He hated that about Deidara. He worked much better alone, but it looked like he was going to have to put up with his classmate all afternoon. To vent his resentment, Sasori needed to make him pay for what he had said and for the things he would say when he came back from the bathroom and through the rest of the day. Because if there was one thing Sasori was sure of, it was that Deidara wasn't going to shut up.

Since he had forgotten to take his revenge laxatives with him, he should use other means. He took Deidara's cell phone, knowing baforehand his lack of lock screen. He thought about what would be the best way to take advantage of the opportunity, he considered leaving incendiary messages in social media but immediately discarded the idea. Deidara did it all the time.

A love confession in his name was his next idea. He was gonna have fun watching him having to explain himself. He went to his contacts and scrolle down looking for a victim, when a contact in particular caught his attention: "Obito (Itachi's cousin)". Knowing that Deidara didn't get along well with Itachi, he was surprised to see his cousin on the list. He didn't know how they met, but he seemed a perfect target, especially if Itachi heard about it.

Smiling in anticipation, he opened the dialogue window. It was empty, which meant they were not so close. Looking at the contact information, he saw that he had added it two months ago.

Sasori took a few seconds to get into character before writing his love confession.

[17:09] Deidara: "Obito"

The guy was online. It took him a few seconds to answer.

[17:09] Obito (Itachi's cousin): "?"

[17:10] Deidara: "I can't keep this any longer"

[17:10] Deidara: "..."

[17:10] Deidara: "Since I met you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you"

[17:10] Deidara: "Do you know what it's like to feel something so strong for someone that it even hurts breathing?"

[17:10] Deidara: "This is how I feel right now"

[17:11] Deidara: "You're the first thing that comes to my head when I get up in the morning"

[17:11] Deidara: "And the only thing in it when I try to fall asleep at night"

This guy Obito was reading everything in real time. From the bathroom, he heard the sound of the toilet flushing. He had to hurry up.

[17:11] Deidara: "Trying to forget about you it only hurts me more"

He thought maybe he had gone too dramatic in that line, but deep down it made it funnier.

[17:12] Deidara: "I'm going to go crazy at this rate"

He was excited when he saw that the other was writing.

[17:12] Obito (Itachi's cousin): "?????"

Poor guy, Sasori had left him speechless.

[17:12] Deidara: "I'm sorry"

[17:12] Deidara: "I know for a fact that you don't feel the same"

The bathroom door opened. Sasori started typing faster.

[17:12] Deidara: "Forget that I said anything"

[17:13] Deidara: "It was stupid to tell you in the first place"

He deleted the entire conversation and left the cell phone face down in the same place where he found it seconds before Deidara came through the door. Knowing himself avenged, Sasori regained his good mood.

"Let's try again," he said calmly. "I am sure that we can work without conflicts, for the sake of our evaluation."

"Yeah. Let's do that," Deidara replied. "Whatever."

* * *

 

Good. That afternoon working on an essay in pairs hadn't been as stressful as he expected, knowing Sasori. It wasn't that he didn't like him or anything, but he was irritated by his fixation on micromanaging the process and not trusting his judgment. Once alone, Deidara consulted his schedule and prepared the books for the next day. It was early, but oddly enough he felt like going to sleep already.

Remembering that Sasori had insisted on hiding their cell phones so as not to be distracted, he fetched it from the drawer where he lef it, under his sketchbooks. He had several new messages, two of them from Itachi's cousin.

Deidara narrowed his eyes, looking at the phone. What would he want? He met him a couple of months ago, when the guy went to see Itachi training with the football club while babysitting Itachi's little brother. Deidara didn't like the whiny brat, but Obito was funny and kinda cute. Deidara was sitting on a bench overlooking the football field doing his homework and they sat next to him. When they left, they exchanged telephone numbers. Mere courtesy, since neither of them got in touch with the other after the meeting.

[17:14] Obito (Itachi's cousin): "WHAT?????????????????????????"

[17:14] Obito (Itachi's cousin): "You're kidding right???"

After a few brief seconds of bewilderment, Deidara understood that the message wasn't for him. Somewhat disappointed, he replied while lowkey wondering why he was reacting like that.

[21:57] Deidara: "?"

[21:57] Deidara: "Wrong number?"

After checking his other messages, he left the cell phone charging, went to have a shower and the incident didn't cross his mind again.

* * *

Waiting for an answer kept him on his toes. Obito couldn't stop checking his phone every five minutes. No one in his whole life had ever confessed to him, much less, a confession as emotional and beautiful as that one.

He had already lost count of how many times he had read it. Deidara sounded as if he were completely in love with him, a love so strong that it even hurt, he said it in the message. Obito felt guilty. Had he really made such a good impression on him? They had only spoken once, and Obito didn't even think Deidara had liked him so much. They talked for a while, and Sasuke kept interrupting the conversation to say he was bored, or hungry. Deidara had even called him a whiny boy in his face. If so, he would have sworn that the impression Obito left on him was negative.

Obito held his forehead with both hands in a mixture of self-consciousness and nerves. And it turned out that all this time Deidara had been thinking about him. He couldn't help feeling strangely flattered. But the next second, he got stressed again. Deidara had confessed to him and now he was pretending nothing happened.

As distracted by his thoughts as he was, Obito forced himself to return to reality. Deidara was suffering. He was suffering because of him.

It couldn't be that he had confessed to the wrong person, because clearly in the first message he had called him by his name. The confession was for him, but if he regret telling him, he might have decided that it was best to pretend nothing had happened.

But it had happened. At least for Obito. Confessing your feelings for someone was difficult and a guy confessing to another was even more complicated. People tended to be gossipy, so Deidara's attitude was understandable.

How did he steal his heart like that? The more he thought about it, the less he understood it. He wasn't a flirt by any means, in fact, he was quite unpopular. He never believed any girl would consider dating him. Now a boy had done it, and Obito didn't know what his next step was going to be. Normally, when someone confessed their feelings for you, you have to honor their bravery and give them an answer.

Even if it's an answer that hurts. Obito hated the idea of hurting him more, so maybe it was better not to say anything. After all, Deidara had rejected himself when he asked him to forget the subject. He was going to protect the only person who had confessed to him in his life from suffering.

As soon as he finished saying it, he went to his profile picture. Deidara was a pretty handsome boy, Obito could feel his ego grow a bit. Now, he was intrigued. Not only because he was completely convinced that with that looks he could make any girl he wanted to fall for him, but because he imagined him very popular. One of those guys who find their locker full of love letters every day.

And still he had fallen in love with him?

Obito didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

 

Before the homeroom period, Obito approached the part of the school where he thought Deidara's class was. He tried not to be seen, hiding among the other students in the corridor. He just wanted to see how he was. He found him leaning against the wall next to the door of his class, talking with two class mates. His body language let Obito know Deidara was irritated.

Regretting having gone, he left before being discovered. He didn't know how Deidara would react if he saw him there. He still had that strange feeling in his body and all he wanted to know was if Deidara was okay. If he was going to be okay.

Obito turned around, walking in the opposite direction. He would pass by, as if everything was just a coincidence. He wanted to talk to him. He couldn't stand the idea of being the cause of his distress.

But on the other hand... Maybe talking to him would be like giving him hope. Obito's head was a mess. He made his way among groups of chatty studentss, only to regret again when he already had Deidara a few meters away from him.

And there was no turning back. Because Deidara had realized that he was there and Obito's pulse went wild. Obito smiled, waving at him as he passed by. Deidara's face no longer looked irritated. Now he was smiling as he returned the greeting. As soon as he turned the corner, Obito ran. Deidara smiled for him, and he wanted to see that smile again.

He returned to his class and sat in his seat without talking to anyone.

Had Deidara been happy to see him there? There was also the possibility that he had reminded him of the previous day and made him feel worse.

If the class rep saw him on his cell phone, he would scold him, but Obito needed to know how Deidara was. He wouldn't stop worrying until then.

He opened the chat window and wrote a message, hiding the phone inside a notebook.

[08:23] Obito: "How are you?"

After pressing send, he put it back. He needed to leave his mind blank before his head exploded. Since yesterday he hadn't been able to function properly.

* * *

 

Deidara saw the message after homeroom. It was Itachi's cousin again. Didn't he just see him outside? Maybe he sent a message to the wrong number again, just like the day before. It must be that, otherwise the interaction didn't make any sense.

"Put your phone away before you get in trouble," Sasori scolded him.

He thought about answering him later, but just to piss his classmate off, he decided to risk it a bit more.

[09:09] Deidara: "Someone kill me"

[09:09] Deidara: "I had to turn in an assignment and after all the hard work found out the teacher is ill"

[09:09] Deidara: "..."

"You heard me, Deidara?"

"Yes!" he yelled.

Just for that, he was gonna keep writing.

[09:10] Deidara: "And how are you?"

"Then why do you keep writing?"

"Hm."

[09:10] Deidara: "It's been a while since I saw you around"

"Is the conversation that important?"

That was all Deidara was willing to risk. He put the phone in his backpack and stretched lazily.

"Well, I hadn't talked to him in a long time, I wasn't going to leave him waiting."

Sasori rubbed his chin leaning against the adjoining table.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Obito, Itachi's cousin."

"Oooh," Sasori said, with a melodic tone of interest, for some reason. "And what does Obito say?"

"Do you know him?"

"Kinda."

"Nothing. He just asked how I was doing. Last night I received a message from him, but it seemed to be for someone else. Maybe because of that he remembered me and dropped me a line, hm."

"Yes. That must have been," Sasori commented returning to his desk when he noticed that the teacher had just entered the classroom.

As quickly as he could, Deidara glanced at the phone and he had a few messages from Obito.

[09:11] Obito (Itachi's cousin): "I'm fine thanks"

[09:11] Obito (Itachi's cousin): "I wish my teachers got sick"

[09:11] Obito (Itachi's cousin): "And they're going to tell you off because of me if you keep writing!"

[09:12] Obito (Itachi's cousin): "You're online right now I can see you!"

A line full of disapproving emojis accompanied the text. Holding his laughter, Deidara put the phone under his notebook. He took advantage of the fact that the teacher was writing on the board to answer little by little, as stealthy and as discreet as he could.

[09:15] Deidara: "U gona get in trble2"

He sent an emoji sticking out his tongue. From his desk, Sasori glared furious at hime, silently vocalizing that he must put his phone away.

[09:17] Obito (Itachi's cousin): "Yea bu"

[09:17] Deidara: "?"

While waiting for an answer, Deidara attended the lesson. He didn't like maths, although he wasn't bad at it, either. It was just that Deidara didn't find them useful for the most part when applied to everyday life. And that's why he didn't try hard on them.

He felt his phone vibrating under the notebook a few minutes later.

[09:20] Obito (Itachi's cousin): "Noooo the teacher kicked me out of the classroom for using the phone"

Deidara felt somewhat guilty.

[09:21] Deidara: "Haha gotta b subtler"

He wrote with a smile on his face, not realizing the teacher had stopped talking. When he looked up, all his classmates were looking at him. Sasori shook his head.

Oops. Some teachers gave a first warning before kicking you out, she didn't. So Deidara knew what was coming next.

"Out of my class, there you can use the phone as much as you want," the teacher ordered him.

Deidara went muttering under his breath so as not to make a scene and get into a bigger mess.

"Meh, I'll always have a calculator on hand. Fuck polynomials, they don't help me at all in life."

Already in the corridor, Deidara pulled the phone back. At least now he could talk in peace with Obito. He thought he no longer needed that clarification that he was Itachi's cousin, so went to contacts and deleted it.

[09:23] Deidara: "Well, they also kicked me out"

[09:23] Deidara: "What is the plan?"

He walked aimlessly through the deserted corridors, listening as he passed the lessons of the respective classes while waiting for an answer.

[09:24] Obito: "They have??? I am so so sorry!!!!!"

[09:24] Obito: "It's my fault"

[09:24] Obito: "I'm really sorry"

[09:24] Obito: "..."

[09:24] Deidara: "It's okay I was getting bored"

[09:24] Deidara: "Where are you?"

He looked out the window scanning the courtyard for any signs of him.

[09:25] Obito: "Sitting by my classroom door"

[09:25] Obito: "We aren't allowed to leave during a punishment"

[09:26] Obito: "It's a punishment after all don't you think?"

Deidara supposed he was right, although he never stayed every time he was kicked out, he always went for a walk and came back a while before the end of the class to pretend he had been there all the time.

[09:26] Deidara: "Yes but"

[09:26] Deidara: "If nobody finds out..."

[09:26] Deidara: "Which was your classroom?"

He watched the screen impatiently, seeing the ellipses floating at the bottom left of the chat window. What the hell was he writing?

[09:27] Obito: "3-5 but you should stay there"

As soon as he finished reading, he ran to the place despite noticing that Obito was still writing. He found him staring at the phone while typing. He was sure he was writing to him.

When he sat next to him, Obito jumped a bit along with a surprised gasp.

"D-Deidara! Don't! I told you to stay! I'm just dragging you over to more problems!"

"Only if they catch me, I also came because I wanted to, hm," he said, looking at his cell phone. "I see someone has sent me some messages... Who will it be?"

When checking, he found that all of them were from Obito trying to convince him to stay there to avoid problems.

"But... I don't want you to risk it like that for coming to see me."

"Do you want me to leave?" Deidara joked, he wasn't going to leave. Being punished was boring, at least he would have some company.

"No no no! I never said that! You can stay if you want," Obito smiled at him nervously.

All his body language was tense and Deidara wondered why, the day he met him he was much more relaxed. It could be because of the punishment.

"Fine, because that's what I plan to do," Deidara stretched out one leg and folded the other, leaning an arm on his raised knee. "What subject did you have now?"

"Geography. You?"

"Maths. You really did me a favor."

Obito did not know what to do or say. Deidara was going very far just to go see him. Even after confessing his feelings and rejecting himself in the same conversation, he sought his company. On the outside it seemed that everything was fine, but Obito wondered if inside he was just as well. He remembered the message from the previous day, so full of despair in contrast to how serene he was now. Just thinking that it was all an act made him want to cry.

"I can lend you my notes if you want," Obito offered. "I'll have maths later."

"That would be great, thank you, hm."

After an awkward silence of several seconds in which Obito thought what to say next, he cursed internally for being such a fool.

"Sometimes I get distracted during maths, but today I won't."

"Oh, you get distracted?" Deidara said in a surprised tone.

"Well, as everyone else I guess. They're boring."

"And I thought you were one of those nerds."

Obito was amused by the response and helped calm his mood somewhat. Was Deidara into nerds?

"No, none of that. I guess I'm a normal guy with nothing special."

"That's fine. Are you in a club?"

"I'm in swim club," Obito answered. "And you?"

"Art, hm."

They talked about fairly trivial things the rest of the time. Obito felt comfortable with him, until he consulted the time and saw that it was going to be ten o'clock.

"You should go back to your class now," he said.

Both guys got up.

"Right, I don't want to stay out the whole day either. I won't have you there to talk unless you get punished again, hm."

His face went up a few degrees in temperature.

"Deidara," he said, suddenly becoming serious. "If you have something to say, say it. Don't keep it."

He saw him wrinkle his brow in bewilderment. Obito knew it was faked, he should know what he was talking about.

"Er... Okay...?"

"I'm serious. It's not okay to bottle everything up until you can't stand it anymore. If you ever need to vent... I'm here to listen."

"Well, thanks for that. But I'm fine, hm," Obito wanted to retort, but he didn't want to make him waste more time, the issue about his confession was in the air like the elephant in the room that everyone chooses to ignore. "See you around."

As soon as he was gone, Obito regretted having said those words. He forgot for a moment, that the cause of his mood was himself, he couldn't offer a shoulder to cry in those conditions. He hit his forehead and opened the phone. He reread all the chat from the beginning and then, almost on autopilot, he started to write.

[09:59] Obito: "Do you wanna come to the roof today for lunch?"

Deidara read it almost at once.

[10:00] Deidara: "I usually have lunch with my classmates."

Obito felt disappointment. Well, it was normal. Deidara would have his usual group of friends to eat with...

[10:00] Deidara: "But screw them :)"

His mood went up again. He hated himself for giving him hope in vain. But he couldn't resist it. Obito wanted to see him again.

* * *

 

In the following days, they talked a lot. Obito didn't have any trouble waking up in the morning anymore. As soon as the alarm went off, instead of staying five minutes longer, he went straight to the phone to see if Deidara had sent him something during the night.

[00:17] Obito: "If you ever feel down, tell me"

[00:17] Obito: "Don't fake to be okay"

[00:17] Obito: "Good night"

Obito sent him that before going to sleep, and Deidara didn't answer. He thought the night before, that might be the end of their short friendship. It couldn't be that he was well in that situation keeping in mind what he had told him about his feelings.

Deidara's response was there when he checked.

[01:03] Deidara: "Haha"

[01:03] Deidara: "You always say the same thing"

[01:03] Deidara: "But I'm fine"

[01:04] Deidara: ":p"

After greeting his grandmother who watched television in the living room, he went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

[07:33] Obito: "You know why I say it"

[07:33] Obito: "Oh and you went too late to bed"

Maybe Deidara had insomnia. Maybe he had insomnia because of him.

To avoid accidents, he put the phone away and focused on making breakfast. He would have to rush to make it on time, but not as much as other days.

Before homeroom period, he checked the cell phone one last time. He was disappointed to see that he had no new messages. With a knot in his stomach he put it in his pocket. The matter was affecting him too much. He always found love complicated.

He checked it again after homeroom. Deidara had answered and the feeling he had during the whole class disappeared.

[08:37] Deidara: "and y u say it"

[08:39] Deidara: "???"

[08:43] Deidara: "was reading manga"

[08:49] Deidara: "It vry good gotta lend it 2u"

He was already secretly writing to him again. Maybe the time had come to talk about the subject openly. He swallowed thickly, writing with shaky hands.

[09:02] Obito: "You know too well"

[09:02] Obito: "Deidara you don't have to pretend everything is fine"

[09:03] Obito: "These weeks I couldn't stop wondering how you really feel"

Before continuing to write, he made sure no one was looking.

[09:03] Obito: "You're pretending please stop"

[09:04] Obito: "I know you rejected yourself when you confessed your feelings to me"

[09:04] Obito: "But I would like the opportunity to give you an answer by myself"

Deidara had just connected. Seeing he was reading made him even more nervous.

[09:04] Obito: "Maybe"

[09:04] Obito: "Maybe"

[09:04] Obito: "..."

[09:05] Obito: "We should talk about it"

Obito put the phone away before holding his forehead with both hands. He couldn't believe he had just said it. But Deidara already told him his feelings, he had taken the first step. Knowing himself reciprocated, it wasn't that hard for Obito. It was just that he had never done something like that. His face was redder than ever and despite feeling the phone vibrate in the inside pocket of his jacket with each message, he didn't dare to look.

But he didn't regret it. It wasn't only because Deidara had noticed him, Obito was very comfortable in his company. He was fun and interesting and in those weeks he felt more attached to him than to people he had known for many years.

He could barely concentrate on the lesson and after the teacher left, it took him a while to convince himself to unlock his phone and read what Deidara had written. He was even a bit dizzy.

[09:08] Deidara: "Have you dreamed all that?"

[09:08] Deidara: "Haha"

[09:08] Deidara: "Well Obito if that's what I've told you in your dream"

[09:09] Deidara: "Maybe we should ;)"

Obito felt outraged. Couldn't Deidara stop pretending at once? Did he still think he was going to reject him? Why was he so afraid?

[10:01] Obito: "Please do not play dumb"

[10:02] Obito: "This is serious"

[10:02] Obito: "Every day that goes by I worry more about you"

[10:02] Obito: "I ALSO WANT GO OUT WITH YOU"

[10:03] Obito: "That's my answer"

Deidara read it but didn't answer. Obito kept checking if he was back online, but every second he feared more and more that he wouldn't. Obito considered telling him that it was all a joke, mainly because he didn't know why Deidara was reacting as he was doing. It was the cheapest excuse on Earth, but he couldn't think of anything better.

About ten seconds later, Deidara entered his class and dragged him from the sleeve to the patio.

"We have five minutes, hm," he said.

Obito had been telling him really strange things, and it was time for him to give an explanation.

"So...?" He asked Obito. "Why do you say that I confessed my feelings for you?"

"Because you did! I have the conversation right here! Wait, I'll show you."

After giving him his cell phone, Deidara started to read the chat. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the messages sent from his phone. So cheesy, Deidara would never talk like that. But he knew someone who would be perfectly capable of writing something like that in his name. Now he understood everything. That first message from Obito, his concern, his urge to know his mood...

He was flattered to have him so worried and he hated having to tell him that the messages weren't his. Obito seemed to have been excited by the idea that someone had confessed to him. But he deserved to know the truth.

"I didn't write this. A friend that is gonna die very soon played a joke on me and apparently chose you as a target, hm."

He never saw him so sad and crestfallen.

"I see... I made a fool of myself."

"No, listen..."

"But I'm not going to run away like a shojo heroin, I liked to meet you and I would like everything to continue as before. If you also want. And if you really feel uncomfortable or anything, we can talk about it and... Sure we can fix it and..."

Deidara cut him off, raising his hand.

"I was telling you, that since my first statement was false, but yours was for real, then I'm the one who should give you an answer, hm."

"And the answer is...?"

"The answer is, I also want to go out with you, you dumbass."

His smile returned, widening more and more. Then he started laughing.

"Yes!" More laughter, Deidara was amused to see him like that." I don't know who your friend is, but thank him."

"Better not, he'd get too full of himself, hm."

"Ah I can not believe I've been dating someone for a minute... Haha... And we should leave because the five minutes have passed and we're getting in trouble. We seem to be getting in trouble a lot, lately."

"Not more than before in my case, really. See you at the exit, Obito," he said in his most flirtatious tone before throwing a kiss and winking at him.

Deidara walked away. The kiss reached Obito through the air as if he had felt it directly onto the skin, or at least that seemed to him. He entered the building, almost levitating, his head in a more beautiful scenario, feeling the happiest and most fortunate of the whole school. Of all Japan, even.

He opened the door ready to apologize for the delay when he met a teacher he didn't know, and some students he hadn't seen in his life. He looked at the sign on the door, embarrassed. Class 2-2. Shit.

"I am sorry!" he exclaimed, slamming it shut and running out of there, blushing like a fool.


End file.
